Libera me from Hell
Libera me from Hell is a song that is played in the last three episodes of Gurren Lagann. It is also used during the opening sequence of Gurren-hen. It is performed by Tarantula, one of the rappers from Spontania, and Kasahara Yuri. The song recycles some of the lyrics from Burning spirit! Kick reason to the curb! This is the Dai-Gurren Gang theme that will blow your ears! The lyrics use the Libera Me, a responsory from the Roman Catholic prayer for the dead. Lyrics (Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine) rest, grant them, Lord Do the impossible, see the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! Power to the peeps, power for the dreams Still missing piece scattering, so incomplete We be the most incredible soldier from underground See how easy they all fall down Digging to the core to see the light Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet? 'Cause a lot of things changed We be waiting in vain If you wanna get by no pain no gain Wow! Fakers wanna test me again Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo I'm still struggling for the straight up skill We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh If you ain't know, now you know Good luck fellas! (Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, In die illa tremenda. in die illa Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra, Dum veneris judicare Sæculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira) [Deliver me, Lord, from eternal death On that terrible day, on that day The heavens and earth will be moved, When you will come to judge The age by fire. I dread and tremble for The scattering to come and your wrath] Second verse dedicates to the real peeps What we got to say is so real thing 'cause Revolution ain't never gonna televise Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype Open your third eye, seeing through the overground I'm about to hit you with a scream from underground Whole city's covered with a cyber flavor "G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma (Dies illa, dies iræ, Calamitatis et miseriæ) [That day, the day of wrath, Of calamity and wretchedness] Do the impossible, see the invisible (dies illa) day Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable (dies magna) day Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Et amara valde) intense bitterness Just break the roof, then you see the truth This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! (Et amara valde) intense bitterness Row! Row! Fight the power! FIGHT THE POWER!! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Requiem æternam) rest Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Dona eis Domine) them, Lord Just break the roof, then you see the truth (Row! Row! Fight the power!) This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Requiem æternam) rest Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Dona eis Requiem) them rest Just break the roof, then you see the truth (Row! Row! Fight the power!) This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Et lux perpetua luceat eis) eternal light shine upon them Just break the roof, then you see the truth This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Libera me, Domine) me, Lord Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Libera me, Domine) me, Lord Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Title meaning Rescue me from Hell Category:Music